Nothing Like Belonging
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Area's father misunderstands a situation, he takes it upon himself to apologize to a young boy before that boy decides to run away forever. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin and the other characters in this story and was inspired by the story "Nothing More than Really Good Friends" I had written a bit ago as a request.**

 **Also, the reason this story is under Ben 10 is because it is sort of a sequel to "A Night With The Alien Princesses", also written by guestsurprise and the aliens are called Atretmands, which are cousins to Tetramands.**

 **On with guestsurprise's story! :)**

* * *

 **Nothing Like Belonging**

Dyrin was really liking Princess Area. He knew that he was not an alien like her, but he was hoping that one day when he was older she would think of him more than just a child. Even though she was older than him, he was still as hopeful as a young boy could be.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" A gentle voice asked. Dyrin turned and saw Area looking at him with her beautiful yellow eyes and white smile.

"I was thinking about…well…,"

"What is it, Dyrin?" She asked again, now eager to know.

"It's nothing." He chuckled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, it's nothing!" He laughed. He then saw her cock a curious brow.

"You know that I will get it out of you, little one." She giggled as she put a hand out towards him and wiggled her fingers.

"Oh, no! NO!" He laughed as he took off running with her behind him. She almost got him but he managed to squeeze in what they would consider a dog door and ran outside. She quickly tried to go through too, but being an attractive alien woman, her hips got stuck. He turned around and chuckled and saw her give him a mischievous grin.

"Dyrin, this won't hold me for long!"

"Well, it will give me enough time to at least get away," He chuckled. But then he saw that she was still stuck. He went around the other way and got inside of the palace. He walked through the corridor and saw her bum and legs squirming as she tried to get out. He sat down behind her and began to pull her, but she was a bit stuck.

"Hey!"

"Easy! I'm trying to get you out!"

"You're tickling me Dyrin!" She giggled as she felt his small fingers.

"I'm not trying to; I'm just trying to get you out!" He said as he then began to pull on her and she was almost free, but she decided to have to fun. She then wrapped one leg around him to keep him down and she reached a hand back and began to tickle him.

"AHAHAAHAHAH AREA NOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed out.

"Oh yes, Dyrin! This is what happens when you tickle a princess!" She giggled. He then began to gently tickle her thighs and she squealed in surprise!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DYRIN! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed as she tried to turn and see him, but half of her was still stuck in the hole in the door.

At that moment, King Tetra came through and saw Dyrin being tickled by Area and him tickling her back. He saw the position they were in and gasped. Dyrin was tickling Area's legs and she had one leg playfully wrapped around him to keep him still as she tickled him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared. Dyrin and Area both stopped at his voice!

"Father, wait!" Area squirmed as she tried to get free, but she was still wedged. At that moment, King Tetra stomped over and grabbed Dyrin by his shirt to lift him up in the air, but Area quickly wrapped both of her legs around him to keep him on the floor!

"LET GO OF HIM AREA!" The king snapped.

"NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO WITH HIM! HE MEANT NO HARM, FATHER!"

"You call this fun?! He was trying to mate with you!"

"No, he wasn't! I'm stuck and he was trying to help me! I started tickling him and he tickled me back!" Area said as she was still trying to free herself and hold on to Dyrin.

"A likely story!" The king roared as he snatched Dyrin from Area's grip and threw him against the wall; it dazed Dyrin, but not enough to harm him a lot.

"DYRIN! FATHER, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" Area screamed as she heard Dyrin fly across the room and hit the wall.

"I could have killed you just now, so let that be a lesson to you!" King Tetra hissed. Dyrin's eyes welled up in fear and terror and he immediately ran out of the palace.

"FATHER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Area panicked. The king then helped to free his daughter and once she was free he grabbed her arms to keep her from chasing after Dyrin.

"Why do you care for that creature!" The king huffed.

"Father, please listen; he is not a monster. He is my friend." Area said softly. She then explained all about Dyrin's past and what happened to him. She even called in Tya and the others and all of them had nothing but good things to say about him. The king's face softened in realization.

"I have misjudged the human child." He said softly.

"Father, he would never dishonor me or anyone else," Area replied softly. She and everyone else then heard a ship leaving. Area's eyes widened in horror!

"NO! HE'S LEAVING US!"

"What do you mean? He cannot fly a ship," Tya said.

"No, but he can stow away! Father, we have to stop that ship now! I know Dyrin and if he is that frightened of us he will try to return back to Earth!" Area pleaded as she ran out and tried to find Dyrin. The king ran out behind her and got a glimpse of the ship leaving and ordered it to stop. Once the ship stopped, the king boarded the ship. Area was about to come too, but he stopped her.

"No, my dear. I am the one who misjudged him. Let me find him." Tetra replied softly. He then ordered all of the guards to leave the ship, but also to lock it to make sure Dyrin did not try to escape. Once everyone was gone and the ship was locked, Tetra began to search the ship.

"Dyrin? Where are you, my son?" Nothing but silence followed.

"I understand you are fearful. But I am not here to harm you. I thought you were going to harm my daughter but she explained everything to me." Nothing but silence.

"Dyrin, my son, please come out. You cannot avoid me forever."

At that moment, he stomped his foot, not in anger, but enough to scare Dyrin into making some noise. When he stomped, he heard a slight squeal in terror. He smiled a small smile and then saw that it came from their cotton field room. He opened the door and saw a room full of green cotton from their green rams.

"Dyrin, I know you're in here. Now come out, my son." Nothing but silence. The King sighed and then took off his mantle and crown. "I will not rest until you and I are one once more, Dyrin, and if you won't come out I will come in after you. Either way, you are not leaving here." And with those words, he began to search through the cotton piles for the boy.

Those words terrified Dyrin; he was still scared of the large green king with his piercing yellow eyes. Even though he was large, he was very fast so Dyrin knew that he would have to be very fast to outrun the handsome alien king. At that moment, Dyrin tried to make a break for it, but found out that it was too hard to run in cotton. The king saw him and chuckled.

"There you are."

"NO! S-STAY BACK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm yourself, young human." The king cooed as he began to walk through to get to Dyrin. The cotton was now up to the king's waist, but he kept coming. He tried to reach out and grab him, but Dyrin fell in a deeper part of the cotton.

"Dyrin!" The king called out in alarm and began to search the cotton, hoping the young one didn't fall and hurt himself on the hard ship floor. At that moment, Dyrin poked his head out and then turned and saw Tetra's face only a few inches from his own.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! AREA! AREA, HELP!" Dyrin said as tears streamed down his face and his leg got stuck in a cotton patch.

"Dyrin, remain calm. I am sorry for what I did my son." The king said as he was getting closer. He then stretched his hand out and almost grabbed Dyrin, but Dyrin ducked down. A bit surprised, the king stuck his head down in the cotton to search for him.

"Dyrin….my son, where are you?! Come out of there." He then turned and saw Dyrin stick his head once more out of the cotton. Chuckling and arching a curious brow, the king finally grabbed him in all four of his arms.

"Huntai…myautyna caya (Gotcha! Now calm down!)"

"HELP!" Dyrin yelled, but at that very moment, King Tetra wrapped three of his arms around the struggling boy and used one to wipe his tears.

"Shhh…shhhh…my son, do not panic. And stop struggling; you are not going anywhere. I will not harm you, my son." He said as his yellow eyes softened as he gently nuzzled the scared child, hoping it would help Dyrin to calm himself.

"W-Why do you keep calling me your son?!" Dyrin said, now giving up since the king only tightened his grip when he tried to escape.

"Because you are my son. I was harsh with you and I deeply apologize. I promise to never judge you that quickly again. But I have always considered you a son to me. Please give me another chance to be…,"

"To be?"

"To be your father. You are one of us now and you always will be," the king said as he gently kissed Dyrin on the forehead. Dyrin then felt the king hug him tightly and he tightly hugged him back. Area and the others watched from the door and just smiled a big smile; the king and Dyrin were once again bonded in a family bond that nothing could break.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: This is a great story and I'm honored that one of my stories inspired you to write this one. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
